In Cold Piracy
by OnihumoExplosionsInc
Summary: They get another chance. Except, of course on a world that Leonard Snart inadvertently chose. With the favor of primordial beings, they will take the world by storm, and with the help of some new friends might even get a happy ending for once.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had this burning a hole in my brain. Mostly, I just didn't like what happened to Len and Mick, or with the later Flash seasons, so I decided to change it. At first I couldn't figure out how to change it, but then I realized that Len would be a pretty good pirate. And pirates with superhuman abilities and weird tech always makes me think of One Piece. Wrote this all today, even.**

 **:I am not the owner of One Piece or anything to do with the Flash. MLA Citations at end.**

Leonard Snart was floating in a void, his mind nearly completely blank. _Nearly_ , because he had managed to hold onto one particular thought and fear, a testament of the focus, will, and… emotional connection to the thought.

' _Please let Mick have survived…,'_ the soul of Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, projected into the void. Because _Mick_ , his best friend and partner, knew him. Knew that he'd knock the pyro out and sacrifice himself instead, and had only pretended to be unconscious.

The idiot had come back when no one was paying attention to his _unconscious body_ , with both guns and had gone out in his preferred ' blaze of glory', shouting that he'd never leave his best friend behind.

And now Len was undoubtedly going to Hell, because he knew that he wasn't a good person. The only hope he had was that somehow his partner had survived.

' _Hmmm…. I see,"_

Every memory Len had, from beginning to the end began to play through his head, if he'd have been able to spare any emotion there was no doubt he would have cried for loss and remembered happiness. The memories, fleeting and blurred for the most part, tended to stop and go through all of the _good_ memories. Lisa, Mick, the Rogues- from Hartley to that new guy Sam Scudder, even Barry and Cisco(Who had both been destroyed by losing both Caitlin and Iris to irrational grief and from Eobard's betrayal, and _he'd_ had to find them and _put_ them back together) all were a part of these memories.

' _What if….'_

He would do everything over again if it meant keeping these memories, even if he wouldn't have wanted to kill people as Captain Cold, or kidnapped Cisco, or hurt _Mick_ by leaving off on their partnership for a while…

' _Now hold on just a moment, that is not what I meant…'_

And just like that the soul of Leonard Snart was crammed back into his body, or at least a semblance of his body, being gently held up by the Being that had brought him there and surrounded by other Beings.

"Leonard Snart," came an ageless male voice, "I promise that your friend is as safe as you."

Which didn't comfort Len that much because he knew for a fact that he was dead, but that didn't stop him from turning to study the people in what seemed to be a blank white plane. The one that had brought him there as well as spoken would seem fairly normal if not for the curling gold mist floating around him, and the ancientness and wisdom in his eyes.

The others looked far less ordinary at a glance. There was a cheerful young woman whose eyes seemed to be made of lightning that was built like a hunting cheetah, a guy with deep purple skin, a trickster smile, and spinning galaxies in his eyes, a creepily symmetrical and oddly mechanical golden man, a beautiful woman with purely green eyes, and bemusedly enough a skeleton with fathomless eyes wearing a black robe and holding a scythe in his hand.

Three guesses as to the last one's identity, and the first two don't count.

"What…" came the rusty human voice that belonged to Len, "…is going on?"

The cheerful women(why did she remind him so much of Barry Allen?) laughed as she told him, "We couldn't agree on much, besides the fact that there is an issue and what we really _shouldn't_ do to fix it, so big bro brought you here to help us!"

"You are confusing the human designated Leonard Snart," the too-perfect golden man said in an even tone of voice, "State your designations, then explain what function Leonard Snart has been brought here for."

"You know," said the definite trickster with a smirk, "I'm pretty sure that you should relax a bit, not exactly like we have a procedure here or anything."

The golden man scowled(or at least Len was pretty sure it was a scowl) at the other and seemed about to retort when a deep, grinding, _genderless_ voice broke them up.

" **Enough** ," said the skeleton, " **We Are Death, Leonard, and these are my colleagues, Order and Chaos** ," they nodded to the two who'd been about to argue, and pointing out the others at their turn, " **Luck, Speed, and Time. Time brought you here, even though there were others that might have worked, because you had the best chance to make a** _ **good**_ **choice as to what we should do.** "

When Captain Cold(for the man had slipped into his criminal, calculating demeanor) narrowed his eyes, average looking Time explained, "Certain meddlers have changed things. What has happened in your time was never meant to happen, Destiny is still sick from the backlash, and many were hurt greatly who were not meant to be. We have decided to fix it as best we can, but that would cause the erasure of several who do not deserve it."

"Yeah!" Cheered Speed, "But we couldn't quite decide what, and we ruled out sending anyone back in time, no offense to my champion but he would probably mess it up…"

"Barry Allen is far too emotionally motivated to properly use time travel of any kind, even sanctioned by us," Order intoned.

"At least he's not emotionally compromised like you!" She retorted, "But, yeah, Time vetoed it right away! So now we need to figure it out what we should do, but no one can agree, and you were the only one that everyone liked or at least didn't dislike enough to bring in as a second opinion!"

"What she means," Lady Luck spoke with a sly tone, "Is that we want to know what you would desire most right now. We will base our decision off of that."

And Len hesitated, but at the end of the day… "I want all of my family, my _Chosen_ family, to all be together… preferably with targets that Scarlet and Lisa's Boy Toy would be fine with us robbing." Once a thief, always a thief after all… and anyone who didn't want to see what Allen and Ramon could do as thieves was just kidding themselves.

All of the Entities gave each other a look that Len missed, before Chaos spoke, "So, excitement, family of choice, corrupt idiots to steal from, I believe that I have just the place."

"Shame," Luck said with a sigh, "But I suppose Ninja just wouldn't work out, no matter how happy it would make Mick Rory."

"And travelling time and space with my champion of another dimension wouldn't be much help for some of them," Time didn't seem too broken up about it though.

Speed pouted at all of them, "Sending them to an alternate dimension would have been cool, I mean they could've, like, raised their younger selves or mentored younger thems, or corrupted all the people who'd have been heroes or villains."

"Too similar to their own time line," Order told her, "Though I do not see why my offer of eternal paradise was not agreed upon, though I suppose that you could have seen something that I missed."

" **Eternity in one place is boring** ," Death grumbled, " **The living realms are far more interesting. And while I would have enjoyed hosting them on any of my offered dimensions, Chaos is correct in believing that they do need a challenge as well as a good chance to find each other. Besides, I still get to do my favorite part.** "

As one, all of the entities turned to the thief, who looked freaked out and almost like he wished he could retract his statement, before becoming resolved, "Mick will be alive, right? Even if he's dead now."

"Oh Hun," Luck said softly, "I'll make sure that you'll meet quickly, you and everyone you care about, but especially that partner of yours."

And the Death reached out and grabbed the soul of the man who cared about the people who were _his_ , and told the others " **Let's retrieve those who have earned it this universe around, and** _ **deal**_ **with those idiots who think they can mess with Time**."

So, Mick Rory's soul was taken out of Death's pocket and put next to the soul of his partner. Speed grabbed Barry Allen during a run he went on to clear his head, Luck stole the souls of Cisco Ramon and Lisa Snart as they were talking in the labs, most of the Rogues(Shawna Baez, Hartley Rathaway, James Jesse, Mark Mardon, Roy Bivolo) were nabbed by Time, and Sam Scudder was taken by Order from one of his mirrors.

When all of those who'd been particularly messed with by the 'changes' in the timeline were gathered, that particular timeline was put back on track, like nothing had ever happened. The only ones left of the twisted timeline were those the ancient beings had shielded.

Death and Chaos sent them off to be reborn in a new time-line, both entirely amused. After all it would be entertaining, and a difference from the monotony of their jobs.

Plus, they could help the people they sent, which always felt good. It was rare to be able to do that, and this was only able to happen because of a loophole.

 **Neely, Blake. DC Universe. The Flash. 4 seasons, 2014, Television.**

 **I Hope this is good...**


	2. Thieves Are Cool(But Pirates Are Cooler)

**Ok, so at first I was going to do a chapter that included everyone joining the crew, but that got way to long and complicated. So, this is just the first part of that original planned chapter. Also, don't worry, anything else I'm working on is still in the works. I just get really easily distracted, so sometimes it's hard to write a story I'm already working on when I get a brilliant idea for a new one. So, I generally will rotate which story I update next.**

 **Have fun!**

 **:I am not the owner of One Piece or anything to do with the Flash. MLA Citations on the last chapter.**

 **Captain, Treasurer, Cook**

Len(and it was just Len now) was fairly content with his new life. Being reborn was unpleasant, especially the first several years, but he had his sister with him now and child laws were much more lax here. Ranging wild without adult supervision and being the main caretaker of Lisa(who's too young to do it herself) would be difficult otherwise.

He was both independent and suspicious, especially of authority. The police, the government, his own sperm donor(and yes, he was bitter about that, but Len had a right to be) had all taught him in that other world that respect should be earned and anyone who tried to hold authority over you without earning it was just going to mess you over. It didn't seem like that was changing in this universe.

His new parents weren't much better than Lewis, the Marines seemed to have a higher percentage of scum in them than the cops of his old world, and the World Government seemed far worse than almost anything his old world had come up with.

It was fine, he could have dealt with it by himself, but then Lisa had been born. And she didn't deserve to go through that a second time, not if he could stop it.

So Len, who had once been a World Class Thief, a supervillain with the moniker of Captain Cold that led a group named the Rogues, decided that he'd go searching for his team prematurely. Luck had never given him an age limit on finding his crew, that was just self imposed because it was harder to travel as a child.

When he had taken the two year old Lisa away from their 'family' no one had said anything even though he was just barely five. Not even when he'd negotiated passage to a new island with stolen money.

The people who had given birth to them were superstitious, uneducated country people, and had thought that Len and Lisa were demons when they were shown as smarter than the average child. At least this time Len could get away before anything really bad could happen. To them, anyway. His new… guardians… got exactly what they deserved before he left.

And stole a ridiculous amount of valuables from the island, but what they didn't know would help him getaway.

Neither Mick nor any of the others were on the island anyway. Lisa, who didn't really remember any meeting with primordial beings, had laughed at him for ten minutes straight when she found out how they got there, after hitting him with her toddler sized fists.

Another thing, besides the world being made up primarily of oceans, was the excessive presence of pirates and a worldwide government that Len couldn't quite wrap his head around. The sheer logistics of trying to control as much territory as the WG had claimed without some of the tech in his old world to help sounded like a nightmare.

Of course, this sea, the West Blue, also seemed to have some Mafia type groups, but most of them seemed really lame(or not good at stealing. Like, they looted, but outright theft was something most of them didn't have anywhere near the subtlety required).

Because of that, it would be so easy to start an operation beyond anything this world had ever seen. With the technique of his old world and the strength of the new, stealing would be so easy. Maybe that's why, when Lisa had gotten it into her head that she was going to be a pirate he hadn't immediately said no. Thieves were no good in this world without transport.

Lisa had seemed entirely too happy with the thought of being Pirates with all of their friends, but first Len needed to find the rest of them… and grow up.

When another random island in the West Blue the now three and six year olds visited had a Mick setting fire to the town hall and Marine Headquarters on it, Len knew he was one step closer. Needless to say, they got out of there in a hurry though, supported by Mick's ally the local bartender.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Mick Rory was kind of pissed off. He made a sacrifice and didn't abandon his friend, and then ended up as an orphaned kid, friendless, in a random island on the West Blue. There weren't even proper ninjas here to make up for it, just some lame pirates(ok, they were actually pretty cool, but ninja's would always be number one in Mick's mind).

To top it all, this entire town seemed to be run by some corrupt government backed up by a corrupt marine force. Since he was currently just a little kid, and neither intimidating nor very strong, there was nothing he could do to help anyone.

Oh, and he was also an orphan that lived in the bad part of town.

The worst thing though, was how difficult it was to start fires. People, even in the bad parts of town, tended to not give four year olds stuff that can start fires, so Mick was having a hard time getting a hold of it.

Not to mention the reason that he was an orphan. One of his parents had apparently been an officer in the Marines. From what Mick had been able to figure out(because people talked around stupid looking toddlers like you wouldn't believe, even when they really shouldn't) his parents had died under… mysterious circumstances, leading to the current guy in charge, Foddner, gaining his position, and leading to the general oppression of the surrounding people.

So, now he was basically a pariah in town because people were afraid that Foddner would decide to 'finish' the job. The only person that wasn't terrified of the guy was the granny who ran the bar/inn in the bad part of town. She gave him a place to stay and some food, and when he was old enough he took over the kitchen for her.

Mick knew everything there was to know about the science of heat and fire, including how to cook very well.

However things just kept getting worse and worse until Mick was six years old and the entire thing came to a crux. Foddner had decided, in face of the recent unrest and the Marine audit coming his way to get rid of the evidence.

He was going to send his men out to kill anyone who resisted or who he felt was against him, and threaten everyone else into keeping their mouth shut.

Mick decided to do something, even if he'd have to get out of dodge as quickly as possible, because children and old grannies didn't deserve to die for what a corrupt idiot thought they stood for.

Of course he set everything remotely connected to the government and the Marines on fire to distract them, he was an arsonist after all.

It was so beautiful(he hadn't seen fire very much after he died and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed it), and as he stood there and watched the blaze a pair of hands pulled him back. Mick turned to see who had done it and…

"Len?" he said softly in his new little kid voice that held only the vaguest hint of the rough quality it was known for as an adult, "You're actually here?"

"Sorry it took so long, but I didn't know where anyone else was."

And at that, completely disregarding the toughness that had characterized them as adults(kids were allowed to do different things than adults), Len and Mick hugged each other as tight as they could. Because they were not just, to use this new worlds term, nakama, they were best friends, brothers, partners to each other. They filled in each others weaknesses, and together they were so much better than apart.

"So," Len said as they quickly ran to their new boat that Mick's bartender friend had helped them acquire while carrying Lisa along(Mick had just laughed when he found out that they were brother and sister again), "How do you feel about piracy?"

"You do realize that so long as stealing stuff and setting fire to things are what we're doing, neither of us care about labels, right?" Mick said.

"Though, we'll need a plan," Len narrowed his eyes, "We can't really gain the notice of the World Government until we're older, we still need to pick up the rest of our nakama(Len had started using that word as soon as he had understood what it meant. Lisa thought he was a dork, but the rest of the crew would be so happy they'd adopted the word as well), and we need to research security measures along with the reactions of Marines depending on the Sea and rank of the marine."

"We got time," Mick told his partner, "And this boat is much better for the open sea than that little dingy you had earlier, even has a proper kitchen," a sly look glinted in his eyes before he added a, "Captain."

"If I'm Captain then I suppose that you're my First Mate?"

"And the Cook," Mick said automatically, "I trust none of the rest of our nakama to cook something even a little bit edible."

And so, the Rogue Pirates, who weren't really pirates yet, travelled the West Blue for the next eleven years, picking up the rest of the crew as they went.

Within a month of finding Mick, they gathered both Barry and Cisco from the place they'd been stranded at. Both of them had really started to loosen up about the stealing thing, which was good.

Also pretty awesome, because super speed and tech genius were both advantages in the world of theft.

 **So, the three 'gun' users are on the crew, and others not far behind! Also, Len and Mick are roughly the same age as Portgas D Ace if that helps you form a rough timeline.**

 **Current Ages:**

 **Len-6**

 **Mick-6**

 **Lisa-3**


End file.
